crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The One
One day I decided that I was going to play some Modern Warfare 2 (call of duty) and went over to my PS3, turning it on. I went straight to multiplayer. When I selected online, things started to get a little weird. Instead of showing me options for what type of game I wanted to play, it showed a server list. This was also weird because MW2 drops you directly into the game and does not have a server list. There were only two servers that appeared, one titled “Th3 0n3Z” and the other titled “GO HERE FIRST”. Confused I selected GO HERE FIRST and was placed on a small flat map containing nothing but the other players. There was one player with no name at all on his mic. He repeatedly said “DO NOT GO ON THE ONES OR YOU WILL BE FOREVER RUINED.” One player said “What the heck is happening, and why is my game all Jacked up?!?” There was no response and the server closed down leaving only Th3 0n3Z left. Out of curiosity I went on the server and was greeted with this... all of the players from the other server were on here and were all on my team, each player was in an heli shooting at something. I looked on my player list and found there was only one entity on the enemy side named THE ONE. When I started to walk around I saw what looked like a huge player about 3 times the size of every one else. He had a huge axe and was chopping down all the helicopters. I attempted to shoot at the thing with a million thoughts buzzing through my mind. It looked at me and said, “You messed with the one and now you will pay!” I was then kicked from the server and the text box said, “You cannot hide, for we are the Ones” I was dumbfounded and annoyed. What the heck is this anyway? I wanted to know what that thing was, so I back to the other server which had reappeared. When I went on the no-name player had returned. Immediately I yelled “What the heck was that thing?” The player then asked me if I went on the server. I told him yes and again yelled at him. He said, “Burn the game for it is corrupted with evil.” I asked what he was talking about and why I should burn the game. All he said was, “It will save your life, for, You cannot hide, they are the ones.” Again I was kicked from the server. At this point I realized this was probably a dream a went to sleep. All night I had nightmares about the one chasing me. When I woke up I went to go play PS3 to see if it was a dream. I booted up CoD and was taken to the main menu. When I went online, everything was normal. I sighed with relief and went to spec. ops, and things got weird again. Every time I played a mission, The One would run out and kill everyone (A.I. and Me) and Shepherd would say, “What have you done?” I screamed aloud, not wanting to give up the game. Every scenario was the same, every campaign mission, every Special ops mission, online, the one just kept coming. I looked online for a solution to my problem. Someone told me to rake the disc and put it in my PC and then clear the virus. I did this and somehow, it worked. I then continued to play my Game. Part 2: 4 months after the incident I was watching TV when a special news alert came on. It said a long list of kids were murdered by a tall man wielding an axe. I was a little scared, but went on with my day. That afternoon, my friends came over to play some CoD. We selected multiplayer and chose our characters. Strangely, there was a character named The One. I was a little worried that the stupid virus was back. We started the game and we were all on one team. Immediately we were attacked by The One. I yelled, pulled out the disc and through it on the ground. I then stepped on it, but the game was still in perfect condition.I couldn’t break it at all.I told my friends to go home and I’ll invite them back later. I sat in my room for hours, thinking about the one. I then heard a knock at the door and looked downstairs. My mother answered it, saying a tall man was looking for me. I told her to tell him to go away. She did so and was thrusted aside by the man. I ran upstairs and hid in my closet. I sat there, motionless. Slowly the man came in front of my closet and said, “You cannot hide FOR I AM THE ONE!” I heard a gun shot behind me and the one fell to the ground. My dad stood holding a pistol aiming at the one. Calmly he said, “Let’s go take this to the police station.” Epilogue: The police discovered that he was a part of a large hacker group called The Ones, who used online games to get data about people so they could find and kill them. I was glad that I survived this horrible thing. Note, this was my first time writing a creepypasta and I hope you like it. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:DIALOGUE! Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Wall of Text Category:Vidya games Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge Category:Kale Uv Dety